


Disobedience

by tastygrahams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Almost forgot to tag that, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Desperate Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vibrators, at the BHSCI, plenty of orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygrahams/pseuds/tastygrahams
Summary: Hannibal puts a vibrator in Will and has him suffer through a day at the BHSCI.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 137





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twitter fic thread cross post in which Hannibal uses technology other than his ipad (wow!). Naturally it is to get Will off. Come find me @tastygrahams! I've got plenty more horny posts that won't make it to ao3 on that hellsite.

Hannibal puts a vibrator in Will and has him suffer through a day at the BHSCI, turning it on and off remotely to put him on edge. Will calls him halfway through the day so he can hear Hannibal’s voice as he frantically gets off in a bathroom stall.

“Fuck, Hannibal, it’s not long enough,” Will whines through the receiver. He’s toying at his hole with the vibrator, desperately trying to seek his prostate. His cocks leaks openly, jolting as he changes the angle of his wrist and brushes closer.

“Did you think I would let you satisfy yourself without me, dear Will?” Hannibal’s low purr is amused and honeyed with mock-disappointment. There’s a pause, and Will clamps his palm over a desperate moan as the vibrations suddenly intensify. He wasn’t even aware that the settings could go up this high. It’s too much, almost painful, and his legs tremble as he props himself up against the door of the stall.  
Hannibal laughs lowly in his ear. He must sound like a wreck. “I’ll dial down the vibrator, Will, but you have to do as I say.” His smirk is obvious even through the phone. “You don’t want anyone catching you in there, do you?”

Will nods, frantically, then remembers that Hannibal can’t see him. He forces out a shaky “no” and the vibrations die down to their previous intensity. Will slowly unclenches his hand from around his mouth and gulps down air, taking his cock in hand as Hannibal instructs him to do so. He’s forced to adopt an excruciatingly slow pace and is punished with the highest setting when he disobeys.  
Hannibal switches the vibrator off just as Will’s wrecked moan echoes through the empty bathroom. “I can tell by the way your breath hitches, dirty boy.” Will shudders at the pet name, heat sparking in his belly. “Do not disobey me again.”

It takes another ten minutes until Hannibal lets him really fuck himself on the toy, and by then Will is an utter wreck. He’s flushed all over and right on the edge and of course Hannibal makes him beg for it, growls the command into his ear.

“Fuck — fuck, Hannibal please let me cum. I fucking swear to god Hannibal just let me cum —“ and Hannibal doesn’t let him, still, voice measured as he reprimands him for his profanity. Will is beyond giving a shit and quickens his pace, and after a few strokes of his cock he angles his wrist just right — on accident — and he finishes before Hannibal allows, hips jerking back into the toy in his ass, a white-hot shame burning through him as he rides out the orgasm.

There’s a silence on the other end of the phone as Will twitches against the stall door, watching the mess run down his knuckles. “I’ll see you later tonight, Will.” Is all he says. He jumps at the click as Hannibal hangs up.


End file.
